The Great Revelation
The Great Revelation (TGR) refers to the moment were humans were made aware of the supernatural - mostly vampires . The Event It started when, suddenly, the whole city of LA was brought under siege by demonic forces, including vampires, and the whole world watched in horror. Churches claimed that it was the end of days. The national government sent the army to LA but gave little information to the people. Approximately at the same time of this siege, vampire curiosities started to peak. A team of Japanese scientists (who also studied the occult) decided to come forward, mere days after the siege, with something they've been working on for years - synthetic blood. Tru Blood . A compound that enables vampires to drink blood without having to hurt humans. There was a media firestorm as the siege on LA raged on. People continued on their daily lives (what else could they do?) while there was a mini war going on in America. However, day after day, they returned home to watch their TVs as new developments emerged about vampires, demons and their existence and what it all meant. People were confused as really the only info they were getting were a bunch of rumors. No one knew for sure what was attacking LA. All anyone knew was that it was quite a historical international event. Not soon after the reveal of Tru Blood, were there rumors of a group of vampires willing to "come out thumb|300px|right of the coffin" and explain themselves to the public - some reports coming from all over the world. Soon the White House aired an official statement about this group. Once this occurred, Nan Flanagan - a Ugenta vampire - hit the airwaves on behalf of the newly formed American Vampire League , revealing themselves to be no threat to humans. In an interview televised around the world Nan Flanagan explained the basics about vampires, assuring the public, again, that they are no threat:'' "As a statement of solidarity, as a testament to our desire for peace...I would like to inform the world that many, many vampires have agreed to fight the siege in LA. In fact, they have been in the front lines since news of this terrible violence broke out. They are not fighting because they want to change public opinion. They are fighting because they want the same things that humans want...peace and equality."'' Once LA was stabilized, the American Vampire League (AVL) started rallying for equal rights. The world was completely divided. Some towns, cities, and states reacted differently than others. Many areas were extremely hostile to vampires if they found one, driving them out of town and perpetuating violence. To prevent another mini war, the government caved in and outlawed attacks on vampires - the first step in forcing the Vampire Rights Amendment to pass. The nation was furious. Reactions to AVL/Vampire Rights Rallies Humans Like any revolution, there was extreme hostility towards these rallies. Towns like Mystic Falls, VA were unanimous in their opposition, sometimes in good reason. Simply put, not everyone bought the idea that thumb|300px|right vampires were peaceful and civilized, and many had proof of that very fact. Various hunters and slayers , for example, who have kept the secret about vampires for years and have killed quite a few of them in their lifetime, were vehemently against it. They fought tooth and nail in order to convince people not to buy into the vampire rights crap. The Fellowship of the Sun , a church group, were the leading ralliers of the vampire rights opposition. Needless to say, there were just as many, if not more opposing these rights as there were rallies for these rights.thumb|192px|right On the other hand, however, there were quite a few support groups. Many humans felt that vampire rights could be likened to civil rights or gay rights. According to them, vampires were just another group of people being suppressed in the American nation, and that vampires deserve equal rights just like everyone else. The American Vampire League led the way for these groups. Vampires There were vampires who were against these rights as well. Some Ugentas didn't think humans could live side by side with a vampire in a civil manner, no matter what. Other, more "conservative" Ugentas did not feel convinced that they should give up their way of life - feeding from humans (although this view was not often announced to those that were not vampires). Animinus vampires saw this unfolding and thought the same - they did not want to stop feeding from humans (considering all of them had no souls). Daeva vampires were divided, some loving the hunt, some genuinely wanting to be peaceful with humans. Solemus vampires were thumb|300px|rightdivided as well, but mostly opposed. The tricky thing about rallying the vampire population was the fact that many vampire species were unknown to the Ugentas for centuries, since everyone was in hiding. The Authority , the Ugenta hierarchy that controls the AVL, immediately sought to change this, though it is a very slow process. There were, of course, a ton of vampires who loved the idea of living side by side with humans. Some of course, only pretended to be peaceful, while others were more genuine. Others Another portion of the population was extremely divided. Those who were neither human nor vampires. The existence of demons were revealed during the siege in LA, but they never came 'out' in public as their races are too diverse and divided. Demons at large continued to keep secret. Same for weres and other species, although some weres would benefit for vampires not getting equal rights. Aftermath For six months after the Great Revelation, the idea of vampire rights and vampires in general became more of a normalcy. People had their stark opinions of the issue, but talking about vampire rights became as normal as talking about other controversial political issues. That is until Russell Edgington disrupted all the work of creating peace with humans by killing a reporter on national television. Related Pages True Blood Angel American Vampire League Vampires Category:Browse Category:The World